Cat Gyu
by Bsion
Summary: Wonwoo tidak sengaja menemukan seekor kucing dan kucing itu punya kebiasaan yang membuat Wonwoo jadi... eungh SVT MEANIE! WARNING NC21! YAOI! BL! BOYSxBOYS!
Udara dingin berhembus. Malam yang sunyi di jalan yang sepi ini di lalui sendiri oleh seorang pemuda berbadan kurus. Jaket kulit hitam yang di pakainya ia rapatkan. Mencoba menghalau angin yang ingin menusuk tulang-tulangnya.

Pemuda itu berjalan santai. Tidak ada rasa takut karena memang ia sudah terbiasa melewati jalan ini sendiri. Mulutnya melantunkan sebuah lagu yang terngiang di pikirannya. Kepalanya bergoyang menikmati suaranya sendiri walaupun tidak seberapa bagus.

"Miaw~"

Pemuda itu memperlambat langkahnya. Menengokkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Itu suara kucing. Ia tahu. Tapi...

"Miaw~"

Bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke bawah. Dengan bahu yang sedikit terangkat di kembali menormalkan laju langkah kakinya.

' _Benar dugaanku. Dasar orang gila..'_ –Pemuda itu membatin.

"Miaw~"

Sayup-sayup ia kembali mendengar suara itu. Penasaran sebenarnya. Namun, bagaimana kalau itu hanya motif untuk melakukan tindak kriminal di mana tempat dan kondisi di sini sangat mendukung.

Kembali, pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya. Masih tidak ada rasa takut karena dia sabuk hitam. Kalaupun ada yang berani menyerangnya. Dia pastikan duluan, tangan atau kaki atau bahkan kepala penjahat itu sudah lepas sebelum berhasil menyentuhnya. Dia ini ahli pedang asal tahu saja. Memainkan benda-benda besi semacam itu sudah terlalu sering ia temui karena ia selalu melatihnya setiap hari. Lagipula, berbagai macam benda tajam tersimpan apik di balik pakaiannya.

"Ngh! Miaw~"

Jeon Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya. Suara itu mengganggu. Sebenarnya jarak dengan suara itu sudah cukup jauh. Tapi tetap saja, erangan itu terdengar sampai ke telinganya. Wonwoo membalik arah. Sebenarnya dia suka kucing, hanya saja suara kucing ini berbeda. Ia tidak bodoh untuk bisa langsung menebak kalau itu suara seorang laki-laki. Apa dia itu makhluk hybrid yang tersesat?

Wonwoo menghela napas. Kalau memang benar, dia harus membantu kucing hybrid itu untuk mencari pemiliknya.

Ini tahun 20XX. Jaman sudah berubah. Dengan teknologi yang semakin maju, ada saja kerjaan para orang tua kelebihan iq yang membuat berbagai temuan-temuan aneh. Salah satunya makhluk hybrid ini. Menculik orang-orang di usia-usia dini hingga dewasa untuk di jadikan kelinci percobaan. Wonwoo sedikit beruntung karena dia tidak termasuk dalam orang-orang pilihan yang mengenaskan itu.

Entah kenapa, detak jantungnya semakin tidak teratur seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin dekat dengan sumber erangan dari kucing aneh itu.

Jalanan yang redup karena hanya di terangi oleh tiga lampu jalan mengiringi langkahnya. Sampai dia berdiri di hadapan seorang –atau makhluk hybrid karena ada telinga kucing di kepalanya- tengah meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya. Dengan pakaian yang robek sana-sini, Wonwoo memandangnya iba. Seulas senyum tergores di wajah tampannya. Tangannya terangkat membelai rambut abu kebiruan makhluk itu.

Wonwoo semakin melebarkan senyumnya saat melihat reaksi makhluk itu. Menggilat keenakan sembari mengeratkan pelukannya sendiri. Tubuh lelaki itu bergetar, Wonwoo menaikkan alis melihatnya. Ia berjongkok, mengangkat dagu pemuda itu, hingga bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata berwarna hijau tua.

Sejenak Wonwoo tertegun.

Warna mata yang indah.

Hidung yang mancung.

Dengan warna kulit yang sedikit gelap.

Garis rahangnya yang tegas.

Dan bibir merah yang sedikit cemberut.

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil. Dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi sudut mata kirinya.

Pemuda Jeon itu menundukkan kepalanya. Menghapus cairan hangat yang terjun bebas ke pipinya.

"Ngh! Miaw~"

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap lelaki hybrid yang menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah sedih. Membuat kekehan geli kembali lolos dari mulutnya.

Sesuatu yang berkilat di leher lelaki hybrid itu menarik perhatian Wonwoo. Dengan perlahan dia menariknya keluar. Mengusap lembut ukiran nama di sana dan menatap dengan senyum bergetar ke arah wajah tampan itu.

"Mingyu Kim..."

Lelaki itu mengangguk. Tersenyum menampilkan taring menggemaskan yang entah kenapa membuat air mata itu kembali terjun dari mata yang memandangnya.

Wonwoo mengusap lembut wajah Mingyu. Mengangguk cepat dengan isakan yang kini ikut menemani tangisnya. Menarik lelaki itu masuk ke dalam dekapannya tanpa ada niat untuk melepaskan.

"Benar, Mingyu-ya~"

Cat!Gyu

Main Cast : Meanie with Cat!Gyu

Rate : M

WARNING : BoysxBoys! BL! Yaoi! Typo! Tidak sesuai EYD!

Don't Like Don't Read.

Siang ini sedikit mendung. Wonwoo yang kebetulan libur hanya sibuk membolak-balikkan badan di kasur. Sedangkan Mingyu sibuk bermain bola di ruang tengah sejak ia bangun tadi.

Wonwoo membaringkan tubuhnya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Mingyu ya?

Lelaki itu menghela napasnya. Mingyu, sekarang dia sudah banyak berubah. Tiga tahun lalu, saat pertama kali Wonwoo bertemu dengan pemuda itu, tinggi mereka tidak berbeda jauh, rambut Mingyu juga masih berwarna hitam dan warna matanya juga cokelat gelap. Tidak hijau seperti sekarang dan yah, masih dengan gigi taringnya yang lucu.

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan. Mingyu semakin tampan. Dan Wonwoo semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

Lelaki itu memutar tubuhnya, membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal biru kesayangannya. Pemberian Mingyu dua setengah tahun yang lalu. Di saat lelaki itu baru saja lulus SMA. Saat itu, yang Wonwoo ingat, pemuda tersebut langsung lari ke rumahnya dan dengan gembira berteriak _'HYUNG! AKU LULUS!'_ lalu menerjang Wonwoo yang terbegong. Terlebih saat Mingyu bilang kalau Wonwoo harus bersiap karena Mingyu akan segera menikahinya.

Konyol.

Kejadian itu beberapa bulan sebelum Mingyu menghilang bagai di telan bumi.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. Enggan untuk mengingat lebih jauh kenangannya bersama Mingyu yang hanya sebentar itu.

"!"

Wonwoo sedikit mengejang. Merasakan telapak tangan hangat yang secara perlahan merambat naik. Mengelus telapak kakinya, betis hingga paha luarnya. Wonwoo merinding saat merasakan tangan itu mengelus lembut bokongnya, terus menuju punggung hingga mengusak rambut hitamnya. Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Tertawa kecil begitu telinga berbulu emas sedikit hijau menggelitik lehernya.

"Mingyu-ya~"

"Miaw~"

Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya. Merebahkan setengah tubuhnya pada sandaran kasur dengan tangannya yang mengusap lembut rambut Mingyu yang memeluk perutnya. Mengecup puncak kepala lelaki tampan itu terus menerus.

"Mingyu ya~ jangan menyentuhnya! Aish kau ini.."

Dengan wajah memerah, Wonwoo menurunkan tangan Mingyu yang bermain di dadanya. Walau sudah hampir setengah tahun tinggal dengan Mingyu yang kini menjadi salah satu makhluk hybrid, dan beberapa kali meladeni heat Mingyu, tetap saja, ia malu karena Mingyu suka sekali dengan dadanya.

Tidak jarang, saat ia tertidur ia akan terganggu hingga bangun karena Mingyu yang menjilati putingnya.

Lelaki itu melirik tanggalan yang tergantung di lemari pakaiannya. Apa ini sudah masuk minggunya heat Mingyu?

Ya, sedikit informasi saja. Makhluk hybrid memiliki heat setiap sebulan sekali. Di mulai dari berumur sekitar 12-14 tahun, di mana sistemnya sama seperti wanita menstruasi. Atau mungkin setelah para manusia normal berubah menjadi makhluk hybrid. Bedanya, bukan darah kotor yang keluar, tapi lonjakan napsu untuk berhubungan badan. Info yang Wonwoo dapatkan, makhluk hybrid ketika heat tidak memandang gender. Karena mereka akan selalu menjadi pihak yang mendominasi tidak perduli itu wanita atau laki-laki.

Dan sialnya, siklus heat pada makhluk hybrid benar-benar sama seperti wanita menstruasi. Sekitar 3-7 hari. Dua bulan lalu, dia benar-benar tidak bangun dari kasur karena Mingyu tidak berhenti mengerjai tubuhnya 5 hari nonstop. Bahkan ia sempat pingsan beberapa kali dan Mingyu tidak berhenti melakukannya. Karena saat ia terbangun Mingyu tengah asik menjilati putingnya yang menjadi favorit kucing itu. Wonwoo tidak mau mengulangnya tapi kalau dia meninggalkan Mingyu di saat masa heat kucing itu mungkin apartemennya akan hancur lagi seperti waktu bulan pertama Wonwoo membawa Mingyu.

Mingyu akan mengamuk dan merajuk seperti anak kecil saat matanya tidak menemukan Wonwoo. Ia tidak segan melempar benda apapun untuk menarik perhatian Wonwoo. Sedang pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela napas karena sekarang ia jadi lebih sering mengganti wallpaper dinding yang selalu Mingyu rusak dengan cakarnya. Kucing sungguhan dengan kucing hybrid itu benar-benar berbeda. Karena Wonwoo sungguh merasakan perbedaan saat mengurus kedua makhluk itu. Dulu Wonwoo sempat memelihara seekor kucing, tapi kucing itu hilang entah kemana.

"!"

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu di buat terkejut. Sesuatu yang basah dan hangat yang menyapu dadanya membuat Wonwoo tersadar sepenuhnya dari lamunan tentang Mingyunya barusan. Sial! Dia kecolongan lagi.

"M-Mingyu-ya,"

Mingyu mendongkak. Memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, menatap dengan tatapan polos khas anak kecil. Wonwoo menggigit cukup kuat bibir bawahnya. Membuat Mingyu melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah melihat itu. Dengan gelengan kuat seperti anak kecil, lelaki bertelinga kucing itu melipat tangan di dada dan mengeong cukup keras.

Wonwoo mengerti, Mingyu tidak suka melihat ekspresinya saat ini. Maka dari itu, pemuda manis tersebut segera merubah raut wajahnya menjadi tersenyum lebar dan menggeleng kecil.

Mengusak rambut biru keabuan Mingyu yang kini kembali mengkerut di dadanya. Memainkan puting kiri Wonwoo yang sudah bertelanjang dada.

Wonwoo memalingkan kepalanya ke kanan. Biasanya Mingyu hanya menjilat-jilat kecil puncuk kemerahannya itu. Tapi kini kucing itu juga menghisapnya kuat. Wonwoo sudah paham betul. Mingyu mulai memasuki masa heatnya.

Pemuda itu segera bangkit dan menarik Mingyu yang mengerang tidak suka menuju pintu di sebelah kiri. Sebuah ruangan kosong yang tadinya Wonwoo jadikan gudang sekarang ia buat menjadi kamar Mingyu. Lebih tepatnya kamar khusus yang di pakainya saat heat Mingyu tiba. Karena kalau mereka melakukannya di kamar Wonwoo, bisa-bisa Mingyu menghancurkan surga kecil Wonwoo itu lagi. Sudah cukup kasurnya roboh sekali dan Wonwoo tidak mau mengulanginya lagi. Maka dari itu dia menyiapkan kamar khusus ini. Tidak ada ranjang kayu seperti miliknya. Hanya sebuah kasur queen size di tengah ruangan dan meja kecil juga kulkas mini di sana. Lagi pula ruangan ini tidak begitu besar. Kedap suara dan memang pas untuk Mingyu yang tidak bisa menghancurkan apapun di dalam sini.

"Angh!"

Wonwoo tersudut di pintu. Kunci yang di pegangnya jatuh ke lantai. Mingyu yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba membuatnya kaget. Astaga, sudah berapa kali dia terkejut hari ini?!

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kecil kepalanya. Mingyu memeluknya erat dari belakang. Menempelkan bagian belakang tubuhnya dengan sesuatu yang mengeras milik Mingyu. Belum lagi bibir kucing itu asik mengecup, menjilat dan menghisap lehernya. Tangan makhluk hybrid itu juga mulai menurunkan celana hitam pendek yang Wonwoo kenakan.

Wonwoo kembali mengerang. Dia sedikit memberontak saat tangan Mingyu mulai asik mengocok kejantanannya.

"M-Mingh!"

Mingyu mengeong pelan. Menggigiti telinga Wonwoo yang sensitif. Kakinya melangkah perlahan membawa tubuh mereka menuju kasur. Di angkatnya tubuh kurus Wonwoo dan melemparnya ke kasur. Membuat lelaki yang sudah full naked itu sedikit pusing karena kepalanya menghantam kasur lebih dulu. Mingyu merunduk. Tangannya menopang tubuhnya untuk tidak menindih Wonwoo dan mulutnya kembali asik dengan puting lelaki itu.

Wonwoo meremas kecil rambut Mingyu. Meniup lembut telinga kucing Mingyu yang sensitif. Membuat lelaki itu menggeram rendah. Gigi taringnya menggaruk puting Wonwoo dengan cepat.

"Angh~ akh mingyu-ya~"

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil di sela desahannya. Sensasi yang di timbulkan di dada kirinya begitu menggelitik dan membangkitkan hasrat. Wonwoo mengalungkan kakinya di pinggang Mingyu. entah kenapa tapi sekarang justru ia yang tidak sabar.

Jujur, Wonwoo juga suka dengan kegiatan ini. Di mana ia dapat dengan bebas memandang tubuh Mingyu yang benar-benar menggoda. Belum lagi kejantanannya yang mengeras dengan urat-uratnya yang timbul. Eungh~ Wonwoo bahkan semakin tidak sabar.

Pemuda itu membalik posisi mereka. Bayangan tubuh menggoda Mingyu yang bermain di kepalanya membuatnya ingin segera menelanjangi kucing itu. Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya di dada Mingyu. Memelintir nipplenya sendiri mencoba menggoda lelaki itu dengan tubuh bagian favoritnya. Ia merendah. Menggapai kepala Mingyu yang terangkat hendak meraup putingnya. Namun ia tahan, Wonwoo suka menggoda Mingyu.

Geraman rendah kucing itu membuatnya terkekeh. Wonwoo menyeret tubuhnya ke belakang. Bokongnya tepat menduduki kejantanan Mingyu yang mengeras. Membuat Wonwoo menahan napasnya guna menekan napsunya yang langsung meningkat tajam. Tidak sabar untuk segera di tusuk dengan kuat oleh pemuda kucing di bawahnya.

Sial! Kau harus menahannya Jeon Wonwoo!

Yang lebih tua mengangkat baju Mingyu. membuangnya asal begitu kain tersebut terlepas dari kucing tersayangnya. Tangannya kembali meremas rambut Mingyu. Bibirnya menjilat lembut setiap inchi tubuh kekar tersebut. Memberi satu dua tanda di leher Mingyu, Wonwoo mulai mejelajah dada bidang kekasihnya itu. Mengecup lembut nipple kecokelatan Mingyu. Matanya terpejam. Menikmati alunan rendah Mingyu yang terus menggeram.

Wonwoo turun. Ia membuka celana Mingyu dengan perlahan. Bibirnya mengecupi paha dalam lelaki itu dengan sensual. Menggigit kecil gelembung di tengah selangkangan Mingyu. Melepas kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuh favorit Wonwoo dan segera melahap isinya. Mengecup puncuk kepala kejantanan Mingyu sembari mengocok cepat batang kecokelatan itu.

Wonwoo menggeram. Dia memasukkan seluruh kejantanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Mengocoknya dengan rakus hingga membuatnya tersedak. Namun ia tidak perduli. Sudah terlalu gila untuk dia berpikir jernih.

Lelaki itu bangun. Tersenyum pada Mingyu yang terlihat penuh dengan napsu. Wonwoo kembali mendudukkan bokongnya pada selangkangan Mingyu. Menggoyangnya dengan cepat. Membuat belahan pantatnya terasa panas.

"Ungh~!"

Wonwoo mengocok sebentar kejantanan Mingyu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"Ahh~"

Mingyu memegang pinggang Wonwoo dan mulai menggerakkan miliknya. Menghantam kuat lubang itu dengan seluruh napsunya. Wonwoo mendesah, bahkan belum ada satu menit Mingyu menghajarnya, tubuhnya sudah menggigil. Ini terlalu nikmat dari bayangan Wonwoo.

Pemuda itu menggeleng. Sudut matanya berair. Tangannya menutup rapat mulutnya. Menahan isakan yang melambangkan betapa nikmatnya persetubuhan ini. Wonwoo menggigit kuat punggung tangannya. Ia tidak kuat. Wonwoo tidak sanggup menahannya lebih lama.

"AKH! Akh~ akh~"

Wonwoo menahan dada Mingyu untuk berhenti. Napasnya terengah. Matanya terpejam menikmati puncaknya yang terlalu dini. Tusukkan Mingyu sangat gila. Benar-benar nikmat hingga membuatnya keluar terlalu cepat.

Wonwoo merebahkan tubuhnya kesamping. Tangannya ia kalungkan di leher Mingyu yang kini sudah berada diatasnya lagi. Lelaki yang sangat sensitif di bagian kuping kucingnya itu kembali bergerak. Melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang terhenti.

Wonwoo menjerit. Mingyu terus menghantam dengan tepat dan kuat spotnya di dalam sana. Tangannya yang gemetar terus menjambak rambut keabuan Mingyu. Melampiaskan kenikmatan yang di rasanya bersama desahan kerasnya.

"Ggrr~ f*ck!"

Wonwoo terisak. Buku-buku tangannya memutih karena terlalu kuat mencengkram. Dalam hati, ia masih sempat mengumpat Mingyu yang hanya bersuara selain mengeong hanya saat masa heatnya saja. Itu juga tidak lebih dari kata f*ck dan sh*t.

Bosan. Mingyu merubah posisi mereka. Ia membalikkan tubuh Wonwoo untuk menungging. Pemuda itu meremas gemas bongkahan kenyal di hadapannya. Menghisapnya kuat meninggalkan beberapa tanda di sana. Tidak lupa menggarukkan gigi taringnya di sana untuk menggoda Wonwoo. Lelaki itu akan selalu mendesah saat Mingyu mulai memainkan gigi taringnya untuk membangkitkan hasratnya.

Mingyu kembali memasukkan batangnya menghajar lubang Wonwoo. Suara kulit yang bertemu dengan sesamanya menjadi instrumen pengiring desahan dan lengkingan Wonwoo juga geraman rendah Mingyu. Keringat membasahi tubuh keduanya.

Wonwoo terengah. Isakkannya tidak juga mereda. Kepalanya terus menggeleng kuat. Tersedu-sedu menikmati setiap hentakkan Mingyu yang menyerang titiknya kuat.

"Oh! Ngh~ M-hisk-Mingh!"

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. Klimaksnya sudah dekat namun Mingyu menutup jalan keluarnya. Geraman yang keluar dari mulut kucing itu juga berbeda. Dia tidak ingin Wonwoo keluar lagi sedangkan ia sendiri bahkan belum sama sekali.

F*ck! Ini yang Wonwoo benci.

Mingyu menghentikan seluruh aktifitasnya secara tiba-tiba. Kini Wonwoo yang menggeram tidak suka. Pemuda kucing itu bangkit. Mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari milik Wonwoo dan berjalan menuju meja kecil di sudut ruangan.

Wonwoo tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Setidaknya biarkan dia keluar sekarang sebelum Mingyu benar-benar menutup jalurnya.

Lelaki itu mendudukkan dirinya. Membuka lebar kedua kakinya dan mengocok dengan cepat kejantanannya sendiri. Menatap Mingyu yang kini sedang memilih beberapa barang dari jauh. Walaupun hanya punggung lelaki itu yang terlihat, Wonwoo benar-benar tergoda.

Bahunya yang tergap dengan warna kulit kecokelatan.

"Ungh~"

Wonwoo mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Tiga jarinya ia masukkan ke mulut. Mengulumnya rakus sembari menutup matanya. Membayangkan bahwa itu adalah kejantanan Mingyu.

Punggungnya melengkung. Klimaksnya sudah benar-benar dekat. Perlahan matanya terbuka, menatap Mingyu yang kini berjalan kearahnya dengan kejantanannya yang masih berdiri tegak. Ungh, Wonwoo tidak sanggup lagi.

"M-Mingh!"

Cairannya tertembak keluar. Membentuk sebuah air mancur kecil dari lubangnya. Wonwoo lemas. Tadi itu hebat sekali. Hanya dengan melihat Mingyu yang telanjang saja sukses membuatnya menggila hingga klimaks.

Pemuda kucing yang melihat Wonwoo kembali klimaks itu mengeong keras. Ia membuang seluruh barang yang di bawanya ke samping kasur dengan sembarang. Mengambil satu cambuk dan menghantamkannya ke tembok. Membuat Wonwoo memejamkan kuat matanya. Mingyu benar-benar tidak suka dan Wonwoo tahu itu dengan baik.

Mingyu mengambil cock ring di dekat kakinya dan segera memasangkannya pada kejantanan Wonwoo. Wajahnya cemberut. Seketika saja moodnya hilang. Dan Wonwoo harus segera memperbaikinya atau Mingyu akan keluar kendali.

Wonwoo bangkit. Mendudukkan diri di pangkuan Mingyu. Menggelitik telinga Mingyu dengan tiupannya dan tangannya yang mengelus dan meremas lembut dada Mingyu. Memelintir puting kecokelatan Mingyu dengan tatapan menggoda yang ia layangkan pada kekasih kucingnya tersebut.

Wonwoo mendekatkan wajah mereka. Mencium bibir Mingyu yang terdiam. Memasukkan lidahnya secara paksa dan mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Mingyu. Membuat Mingyu menghela napas dan membalas perlakuan Wonwoo. Mendorong lidah Wonwoo keluar dan ganti berperang di dalam Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Ia meremas kuat tengkuk Mingyu dan membawanya semakin dalam, dalam ciuman mereka. Lagi-lagi mempertemukan belahan bokongnya pada kejantanan besar yang masih tegang itu. Wonwoo suka sekali menggesek kedua bagian tersebut. Karena selalu berhasil membuatnya selalu menginginkan Mingyu untuk segera masuk.

 _PLAK_

"Agrh! Gyu!"

Wonwoo melepaskan tautan mereka dan mengusap bokongnya yang perih karena Mingyu baru saja menampar bagian itu dengan kuat.

Matanya melotot sebal pada Mingyu yang kini tertawa sembari menampilkan taringnya yang lucu. Membuat Wonwoo cemberut namun tersenyum kecil saat Mingyu semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka yang sudah menempel sempurna.

Mengabaikan bokongnya yang masih pedas, dia memeluk erat leher Mingyu. mengigit kecil kuping telinga laki-laki itu membuatnya yang di depannya menggeram rendah.

Wonwoo menyeringai kecil. Mengecup bahu lebar lelaki itu dan berbisik serak,

"Hajar aku gyu.."

"Ngiaw~"

.

Pagi hari di awal musim dingin. Wonwoo sibuk mondar-mandir di ruang tengah apartmentnya yang luas ini. Mingyu asik bergelung di balik selimut di karpet merah berbulu lembut yang menghangatkannya. Di sofa di hadapan Wonwoo, duduk dua orang laki-laki. Yang satu berwajah menggemaskan dan satu sangat lembut seperti malaikat.

"Katakan kalau ini hanya candaan tidak bermutu kalian. Cepat. Aku mohon~"

Seorang yang berwajah menggemaskan di sana menghela napasnya. Ia menaruh kembali cangkir cokelat hangatnya di meja dan menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya pada sandaran Sofa. Kakinya menendang pelan bola yang di mainkan Mingyu yang menggelinding kearahnya.

"Dia makhluk hybrid. Dasar bodoh, apa informasi yang kau dapat itu kau gadaikan?"

Wonwoo cemberut. Dia mendudukkan dirinya karena lelah terus bolak-balik sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu.

"Tapi... aku pikir, itu hanya omong kosong saja.."

Jisoo –laki-laki berwajah lembut- ikut menghela napasnya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menatap Wonwoo dengan wajah rupawannya.

"Biar bagaimanapun, selamat untukmu dan Mingyu, Wonwoo ya."

Lee Jihoon mengangguk setuju. Dia juga tersenyum pada Wonwoo yang menatap mereka tidak percaya.

"Selamat Jeon Wonwoo. Tenang saja, kami akan membantu mu selama ke-"

"ARGH! Jihoonie! Jangan katakan kata keramat itu!"

"Miaw?"

Wonwoo, Jisoo dan Jihoon mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Mingyu yang kini menatap mereka dengan kepala yang miring ke kiri dengan tatapan polosnya.

Wonwoo cemberut.

"Diam! Ini semua karena mu tahu!

Arrgghh! Aku tidak menyangka, guyonan bodoh yang para orang tua gila ucapkan itu benar."

Bahwa makhluk hybrid dapat menghamili siapa saja yang berhubungan badan dengan mereka. Mau laki-laki atau bahkan sesama wanita yang melakukannya.

"Itulah kelebihan heat yang mereka alami setiap bulan. Aku dengar, selama pasangannya hamil, maka heat pada makhluk hybrid akan berhenti sementara. Benar-benar mirip dengan menstruasi pada wanita."

Jihoon nyeletuk. Dia memakan kacang yang di sediakan di atas meja dengan khidmat. Jisoo mengangguk setuju.

"Para profesor itu benar-benar niat untuk mengembangbiakkan makhluk hybrid ini. Untung saja, masih ada kemungkinan apakah anak yang di hasilkan ini murni manusia atau jadi makhluk hybrid. Setidaknya manusia tidak akan benar-benar punah setelah ini."

"Tuan-tuan, apakah penting untuk membicarakan itu sekarang?"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas.

Jihoon menyeringai.

"Dasar. Kau jadi lebih sensitif ya Wonwoo-ya? Benar-benar ciri orang hamil."

"JIHOON-AH!"

"Miaw?"

.

.

.

.

 **-END-**

Tadinya gak mau cuap cuap, tapi liat foto seventeen yg gak sengaja kesebar itu,

PARAH! WONU! ARGH! SIAL! JOSHUA! SOONYOUNG! DAN TERLEBIH JUNGHAN! ARGH! F*CK! KEREN ANJER! PLIS MAMAH TOLONG AKUUUHHH!

Itu cuma fotobox, gimana kalo udah comeback bener, itu rambut... ya allah :''

Bsion

Jakarta. 11/03/16

15:05 pm


End file.
